


The Shower

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Lust, M/M, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism, public showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: Starsky catches Hutch in the Shower at Frankie's Gym





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Verlaine's Minor Characters Project "The Pilot - Frankie," which can be found at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338544/chapters/40791797

I stop by Frankie’s Gym early Tuesday morning ‘cuz I know that’s where I’ll find Hutch. I go in through the back door from the alley which, in Frankie’s case, is really the front. Go figure. Just like so much around here, things ain’t what they seem to be. 

Frankie’s is usually pretty quiet this time of day. Hutch likes it that way, he says. That way he can work out without nobody bothering him. Hutch says all the lifting weights and hammering on the punching bag helps to clear his head. Helps him think. Me, I lose myself in Godzilla movies. Or sex. 

Unlike me, Hutch is a real clean liver. All golden blond hair and clear blue eyes and smile like a fuckin’ saint. What would he think if he knew the dirty thoughts that run around my brain every now and then? Sometimes I feel as low as a bug crawlin’ around in a sewer. Except that with Hutch, he helps me to swim. 

I don’t see anyone right off so I walk around the place a little bit. No Frankie, no Hutch. I take a lazy swing at the punching bag. I take a bite of the Danish I brought to share. It’s fresh made and delicious. Not that Hutch ever takes what I got to offer. Man, he’s really missing out.

That’s when I hear the water running in the locker room in the back and I head toward it. 

I stop in the doorway of the locker room. Hutch is standing under one of the shower heads, his back towards me. With the steam from the hot water swirling all around him he looks like an angel in the clouds. Hutch doesn’t seem to know I’m here, I take a minute to enjoy the view. 

My partner isn’t thick and muscle-bound the way some gym rats are. He’s long and lean. Balanced out and put together just right, like Michelangelo’s David. (I’m not completely uncouth despite what some people think.) Suddenly I’m jealous of those droplets of water running down the back of Hutch’s neck, streaming over his shoulders and the muscles of his back, dripping off the lean cheeks of his ass. 

He lifts his arms and runs his hands through his hair. His fingers are long and agile. I let myself imagine what they would feel like if they were touching me. Not just a friendly pat on the head or a tap on the back. But really caressing me where it counts. My balls, my … 

I feel myself get hard standin’ here lookin’ at him while my Danish is gettin’ soggy in the bag. Shit. I should clear my throat or do something to let him know I’m here. I should have said something five minutes ago because now I’ve become practically a voyeur. Jezus.

It’s not like I’ve never seen Hutch naked before. We’ve showered together plenty. Back when we were in the academy, in the locker room at work. But I’ve never been able to just watch him.

Then something happens to make the whole situation even more awkward. More intense. Hutch turns and sees me standing there looking at him. It’s obviously I’ve been there for more than just a minute. And I forget to cover myself up, with the bag or a towel or something. Hutch ain’t startled to see me there. He looks me straight in the eye as if he’s reading my mind. I swear sometimes he really can. 

My mouth goes dry and I practically drop the pastry bag. Hutch doesn’t say a word. He just takes a step toward me. My clothes feel too tight and my dick is practically bustin’ through the fly of my jeans. I wouldn’t be surprised to see a button go flyin’. And my mind is flyin’ too. Such wicked thoughts.

I feel time stand still. The world is spinnin’ all around us but Hutch and me have stepped off together onto a different plane. Something’s going to happen between us that we can’t control because it's beyond the bounds of nature as we know it. My heart pounds and my breath is heaving in and out of my lungs leavin’ me dizzy. 

Just then I hear Frankie behind me. “Hey, Starsky,” he calls out. The sound of his voice snaps me back to reality. Hutch goes back to washing his hair. I turn away from Hutch to look at Frankie. He’s carrying a big stack of fresh towels he must have brought in from the laundry. “I didn’t know yous was. . .” Frankie starts again but then just trails off. He has a funny look in his eye.

“I . . . I just stopped by to bring Hutch a Danish,” I find myself fumbling for words. Frankie’s got some sense of timing. I’m as embarrassed as when ma found my stash of Playboys. 

“A Danish?” Frankie laughs a bit nervously. “Hutch? Has he ever eaten one of those sugary things, yet?”

No, he hasn’t, I think to myself. Up until now Hutch has never accepted what I’m offering. But I can always hope.

**FIN**


End file.
